Gem Origins
by arollercoasterthatjustgoesdown
Summary: Steven wishes to know more about the gems mysterious past.
1. Story Time

It was getting late and steven was being tucked in by Garnetand Pearl Amethyst is already passed out on the couch. Pearl and Garnet each kiss Steven's forhead.

"Guys," Steven said with a yawn, "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure Steven what do you want the story to be about?' Pearl asked humoring the boy.

"ummm, Oh! I Know! I want to know how you and my mom met." Pearl blushed at that. "And Garnet! I want to know how Ruby and Sapphire met and what inspered them to fuse together."

Pearl looked at Garnet for comformation and both shruged. There was a flash of light and where Garnet was sitting appears Sapphire on Ruby's lap.

"Its better if me and Ruby tell our seperate sides of the story." Sapphire explains right before Ruby turns around and kisses her.

"That's enough you two!," Pearl warned, "Now I will go first. This is the story of how i met my best friend and greatest ally, my commander, your mom." Pearl says with a smile while blushing.


	2. Pearl's Oath

"Ok Steven," Pearl said," It all started when I swore my oath to protect your mom at all costs, even when I didn't even know her yet."

"Again!" The instructer commaned. "Get up you usless worm! The Commander needs soldiers not some half ass knight who gives up every time she gets knocked down!"

At that I shot into the air and swiped downward with my spear toward the instucter's head but stopped right before I connected. I did however knock her to the ground with my feet. I was then standing on top of her my blade just an inch from her heart

"Dont let your gaurd down.", I tauned," Thats the first thing you taught me. Since you like to talk so much I thought you would listen to your own advice. Looks like i was wrong." I couldnt help myself and busted out laughing then helped up my old friend. She took me in and taught me how to fight. She was like a mother to me her name was Emeald.

"That was a fantastic move! Now shall we spar?" Emerald asked as she drew her broad sword from her green gem. It glowed with a faint light which always seemed so beautiful to me.

I readied mysefl as we began sparing. We each attacked and blocked perfectly because we knew each others attacks so well. I guess thats what happens when you train with someone for two years.

"Pearl,recite the manta." Emerald commaned

"Do I have to?", I asked. " I have said that thing at least 100 times.

" Pearl trust me when you train someone in the art of a knight one day you will know just how important it is to drill it into their head."

" Yes ma'am." I said as I began to recite it. "Keep my stance wide, keep my body lowerd, as im moving forward balance is the key. Left foot, right foo, now even faster…."

"Pearl! Keep your eyes on me!"

I tried but I could not look at emerald because my eyes were fixated on the most beautiful creature i have ever seen in my entire existence.

She was tall and powerful, with long pink curly hair. I was so mistified with her beauty that I forgot completely about Emerald.

"Emerald, it has been a long time." The woman said with a smile. It was a smile that made you warm inside, one that makes you feel buterflies and promisses that everything is going to be ok. At least thats how it was for me.

"Rose, my lady, it is good to see you. This is Pearl the one i was telling you about." Emerald said, "She is the greatest, most noble gem i have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I believe she would be a great knight for you my lady."

Wait, I thought to myself, this my liege? Emerald said I would meet her soon but she never said she would be so… beautiful.

"Pearl", Rose said," My name is Rose Quartz and I am in desperate need of your help. The home world wants to destroy this plantet and I, no, WE cannot let that happen its just not fair to the life on this planet."

"Pearl is ready to take the oath." Emerald said," I trained her for two years and I have taught her everthing I know. I have never met a stonger gem, I belive she is ready to take the oath"

For Rose, I would do anything. She had that kind of effect on people. She defenatly had an effect on me.

I got down on my knee and bowed to Rose Quartz. " I will do it for you, I will protect you, I will die for you, I am your sword. I am your shield. I, Pearl, Swear, my undying loyalty to Rose Quartz." Little did I know that I would also swear to her my undying love for her and she acepted that as well.

"I, Rose Quartz, Accept your oath." She lifted me up with a smile and I blushed like crazy. She was laughing and so was I. Emerald was next to us smiling.

The next morning I left with Rose we were going somewhere which she called the tempal. There are two other gems waiting there and Rose wants us all to meet before our first mission.

"And thats where WE come in, Ruby said excited.

" Now Steven are you ready to hear the birth of Garnet?" Sapphire asked


	3. The Nobel

"The Nobel"

"OK Steven, I will go first." Sapphire said.

"As you know me and Ruby first fused when Rose and Pearl attacked Blue Diamond's Court, but you have not heard our individual experiences before and after the attack." She reaches for Ruby's hand. "Alright here we go."

All I see is death. ... There are two massive armies battling each other. So many Gems... gone. There is so much life wasted. I can see a battle flag, it's pink and has a spiral of thorns atop of a shield. I hear a faint scream of someone's name... Rose. I look around and I see a Pearl run to the Gem's aid. She takes a sword in her chest before it can strike Pink Diamond. I then hear a battle cry as the Pearl retracts it's form to heal. I look for the one who screamed. And I see a huge gem running towards Pink Diamond's attacker. This Gem is taller than even a Jasper but I never seen anything like it before. It wielded two gauntlets and fought with strength, fury, and even patentience. That gem destroyed every thing it came across. Somehow I knew her name... Garnet.

The vision was over. They are becoming much more frequent since Pink Diamond started her rebellion. I must tell Blue Diamond about my other visions from today as well. There will be an attack on blue diamond today.

I hear a knock at the door, I know it's my gaurd to escort me. The Diamond authority has became much more on alert ever since the rebellion started. That means guards for every member of the Court. Including me.

"Madame Sapphire", a Ruby said. "Are you ready to meet with Blue Diamond? " She held her hand out to me and I accepted it. As soon as her hand contacted with mine, I saw that Gem again. Garnet. I drew my hand back.

"Is everything OK my lady?" Ruby asked. She looked very worried.

"Yes, everything is... fine. I just had another vision and it just through me off guard." I said as I regained my composure. It was nice that this Ruby was worried about me. It was almost like someone cared if I was hurt or distraught. All the others seem to only want me for my sight my "Future Vision". But this Ruby, somehow I know she cares. Somehow I just know.

"Let us go to Blue Diamond. I believe she will be very interested in what I have forseen." I said to my Ruby as I went past her. I saw two others just like her. The only difference between them is their gems. It's like I feel something when my gem touches My Ruby's gem. Her's is on her right hand while mine is on my left.

My trio of guards stay a couple of yards in front of me while talking amongst themselves. My Ruby does not seen too interested and turns to get a side way's glance at me. I can feel myself blushing as she turns around. I know I love her but. ... it is forbidden for someone as high up as me to be with a common Ruby. If we were found out I would be kicked out of Blue Diamonds court, and ... they would execute Ruby. I cannot let that happen.

I must not have been paying much attention to were I was going because I stumbled into one the Rubies.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." I said quickly. Other members of their court treat thier guards like low class trash but I cannot bring myself to be cruel to someone who doesn't deserve it.

"It's okay my lady shall we go up?" The Ruby said.

"Yes please."

I heard the floor under us rise and when we got to the top I could see Blue Diamond in the distance. I decided right then to only tell her of the attack that is about to accur. For some reason I decide not to tell her about Garnet.

"You know what happens next Steven. Your mother and Pearl attacked us, and me and Ruby fused for their first time."

"Awww that was great! " said Steven excitedly OK Ruby your turn!"

Ruby laughs. "Alright Steven. I woke up, ate, and then I went with my sisters to get Sapphire out of her room. The end.

"And that's why I tell all the stories." Sapphire said with a laugh. "Well Steven it looks like you are getting pretty tired. How bout we let you rest and tomorrow you we will tell you some more stories of any thing you want to hear about. Deal?"

"Ok." Steven said with a yawn. "Goodnight I love you!" Steven then hugs Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire, and goes to bed.

As the gems were walking away Ruby looked at both Pearl and Sapphire. "Why did both of you guys leave out a part?

"What are you talking about?" Pearl asked. "You were not even there when Rose recruited me."

"Yeah I didn't leave anything out either, you were with me that day." Sapphire said.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth about Rose? That she is Pink Diamond. That HE is now the Pink Diamond." Ruby asked.

"Keep your voice down." Pearl and Sapphire said at the same time."

"Amythist doesn't even know about Rose. Steven receiving that knowledge could be catastrophic. It would open their door to more power he knows he can even possess. More power than he could handle. He can barley use his powers now. What would happen if he would release his arsenal? Even Rose couldn't control it sometimes." Pearl said.

"Pearl is right, we cannot risk it." Sapphire said.

"Ok ok you guys are right. I'm sorry." Ruby said.

"It's ok." Sapphire says with a smile. "Let's re-fuse, I hate being apart for this long. "

Ruby and Sapphire hugged and then in a flash of light , Garnet takes form.

Garnet and Pearl say goodnight to each other.

When Pearl gets to her room Amythist is there waiting for her.

"Amythist! I didn't see you get off the couch." Pearl exclaimed.

"Hey Pearl! Yeah I heard you guys talking so I came in here. What were you guys talling about?" Amythist asked

"Steven wanted to hear some of our origin stories. It was really fun!" Pearl said

"Man that does sound cool maybe I could tell him about their kindergarten!"

"I'm sure he will enjoy that!"

Hey guys arollercoasterthatjustgoesdown here. I'm really sorry I haven't posted much lately. I promise im back in this fic on full force. I'm also back on my tumblr so I'm going to be posting a lot more on there my tumblr is the same as my username on here. Please comment and follow my story love to hear feed back guys! !


	4. Pearl's Dream

Pearl

While everyone drifted off to sleep I laid there in my bed with Amythest snoring next to me. Now that i'm not in Steven's presence I feel my emotions start to rush through me with the force of a tidal wave. Every time I think of Rose I get like this. I guess humans call it depressed. Maybe sparing will clear my mind.

I try to get out of bed without waking Amythest but to no avail. God she was so cute, some of her hair was sticking up and she looked up at me groggily. We have been together for a while after the kindergarten fiasco with her and Steven last year. After that she appeared in my room that night. We talked for a bit and she revealed her feelings for me and I felt something for her as well. I haven't felt for any one this strongly since Rose.

"P ," Amythest said sleepily, " where are you going? You know I sleep better with you next to me."

"I... I just...",Pearl stammered. I couldn't hold it in I started tearing up and shacking.

Amythest came to my side in a heartbeat and put her hand on the small of my back. "Hey hey, none of that, come here." She led me to the edge of our bed and put her hand on my leg. Seeing her so worried made me cry even more.

"It's Rose isn't it?," Amythest asked, "when I woke up from the couch and came in here I heard you telling Steven about the first time you met Rose. Is that what has you so worked up?" She asked as she wiped the tears from my eyes. All I could do was nod.

"Come here." Amythest said and she hugged me against her chest. I cradled my head against her neck and continued to cry.

"I just miss her so much Amy." I cried as Amythest held me tighter.

"I know Pearl, I know. I miss her too. She was like a mom to me. If it wasn't for her I would still be at the kindergarten. Or shattered by now who knows. She was so nice to me and when I came to live with you guys she made you and Garnet see that I was harmless. She taught me to fight and taught me that it didn't matter where I came from, that even though I was made to help destroy the earth that's not who I was. She said I am who I want to be and she showed me how to love myself too. You're not alone Pearl, I miss her too."

I got up and looked into her eyes. She reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you Amy. You always know how to help me feel better. For the first time in a long time though, I feel tired." I said as I smiled at her.

Amythest leaned up and kissed my gem. "Lucky for you I'm the master of sleeping." We both fell back in our bed and entwined ourselves in each other's arms and before long I drifted off to sleep.

War surrounds me. The two armies are brutally fighting and both sides are suffering heavy losses. I am by Rose's side, fighting as we often did during battles.

Out of nowhere, a home world gem appeared in Rose's blind spot. She went to hit Rose but I jumped in front of her and took the sword for Rose. I felt it slide through my chest and puncher my back. The home world gem looked surprised as I took my own sword and decapitated her. We both poofed and our gems clattered on the ground.

Rose quickly picked up my Gem and went absolutely berserk. She fought with such speed and furiousity that the battle was over within the hour. I reformed as quickly as I could. I smiled at Rose when I did finely reform but my smile was quickly wiped away because she looked furious and has tears strolling down her face.

"R...Rose? I asked as I reached out for her.

"Pearl don't ever do such a follish action like that ever agian!" She shouted and I was caught with disbelief.

"She was going to hurt you, my lady! I couldn't take that chance. You matter too much to our cause, if you go shattered. ..."

"Pearl! What if YOU get shattered? You matter too.

"No I don't. you are our leader. You matter way more." I didn't know why she was being like this I was trying to reason with her .

"You matter to me Pearl! If you get shattered I would be devastated! "

"What are you saying?"

"Damn it Pearl!" Rose said flustered as she took me in her arms and kissed me hard. "I love you Pearl. I can't stand the thought of losing you. Please look out for yourself once and a while.

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you, gravel for brains. Now promise me you will be better about protecting yourself."

"Kiss me again and I will think on it."

Rose laughed. "You are such a dork." She kissed me once more and I could hear our army still celebrating our victory in the background.

The dream shifted and I found myself in Rose's room. She is in front of me in all of her beauty. She gives me a simple smile and I can feel myself blushing. I start tearing up because I remember what day this is. This is the last day I saw her alive. The day Steven was born.

"Pearl. ... my sweet, beautiful Pearl. I'm truly sorry. This is goodbye. Please take care of Steven. Be his shield as you were mine. Be his mom because I won't get a chance.," Rose started crying, " make sure he grows up to be a better person than any of us. Kiss him for me. Be there for him as I will not be able to. And for his sake please be nice to Greg. This was my decision alone so if you want to blame someone... blame me."

"Rose...no. I don't blame you... I just I sometimes wonder what would have happened if... If I loved myself half of how much I loved you. I wonder what it would be like if I protected myself as much as I protected you. You made me feel like I was everything when I felt like nothing. I was your shield but I couldn't protect you from yourself. I just don't get it. I can laugh like he can. I can sing like he can. I love you as much as he does. And I wonder what it would be like to have you instead of Steven. But I know I can't blame Greg or Steven it's just you love everything and I know a heart can only handle so much love. So when Greg walked into your life sure I was mad, I was in disbelief. But seeing you happy, that was enough for me. If Greg makes you happy then well I'm happy for you. And I promise I will protect and love Steven as much as I do you.," I was also crying at this point. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too Pearl." She leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss that I wish never would have ended. "Come now let's go join the others it's almost time."

It was then a couple days later. It was night time and I had Steven in my arms.

"Rose. I don't know if you can hear me or even see me but it's hard to look at him, to hear him laugh. It hurts every time I smile at him because every time he laughs or does something funny, I become less and less sure I wish you were here instead of him." I didn't notice it but I started crying.

A tear fell on the sleeping child and his gem started to glow just as Roses did when she was truly happy. In that pink light I smiled as I knew in that instant it was going to be alright and that this child would do amazing things.

I awoke and felt the urge to check on Steven as I have done numerous times before. I made sure not to wake Amythest and made it to Stevens bed side.

I smiled when I saw him. This boy looked so much like Rose and he was so much like her in her innocence and her love for everything. He sees the beauty in everything.

"Sweet dreams Steven." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. When I pulled back his Gem glowed and I smiled.

"I love you Steven Quartz Universe."


	5. The Kindergarten Kid

Another day came and gone in Beach City. Lars and Saddie made donuts, The Mayor Dewey campaigned, even though no one ran against him. After thier training with Pearl, Steven and Connie went to get fry bits from Frybo's.

The sun sank across the horizon and soon the Gems found themselves tucking in Steven for the night.

"Guys, Guys! Can you tell me another story? How bout you Amethyst? How did you become a Crystal Gem?" Steven asked excitedly, making Lion stir in his sleep next to him.

"Well..." Amethyst said unsure as she rubbed her arm and looked at Pearl for back up. Apparently she was having second thoughts about telling him all the details about her past.

"Go ahead Amy. It's ok." Pearl said as she squeezed Amethyst's shoulder.

Amethyst breathed out a breath and quickly put on a wide smile for Steven.

"Ok little man! This is some pretty deep stuff. Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Serious Steven." Steven said. He couldnt help tipping the corner of his lip up though.

Amethyst laughed. "Alright. Here it goes... actually Pearl might be better at telling the first part because I still wasn't around for it."

"Hmm?" Pearl asked, caught in a daydream. Then she suddenly remembered what they were doing. "Oh right! OK Steven. This is what happened."

Pearl

Rose had something she needed to talk to us about. I wasn't sure what but I wasn't about to miss out on an opportunity to see her. I met Garnet and Rose Judy outside the temple. Garnet had an unsure look on her face.

"It's highly unlikely any of the Gems came out late. My future vison is detecting any new Gems emerging from the Kindergarten, we destroyed it." Garnet said as I was walking into the conversation.

"I know but I just have a feeling. It's like I'm getting drawn there. I must go back, just in case." Rose said in response.

"Rose you wanted to see me?" I asked, a little flustered. She looked as perfect as ever.

"Rose wants to go back to the Kindergarten." Garnet said to me.

"Really-? But why Rose? We destroyed it a long time ago." I asked worried. A lot of bad came out of that place. Monsters that killed a lot of my close friends. We lost a lot of good Gems taking that place out.

"I don't know. It's just... There is something there I can feel it. Another Quartz. I must have to check it out. Any hostile Gem is a threat to our planet."

"I can't talk you out of this can I?" Garnet asked with a worried look on her face. "I'm telling you Rose there is nothing there. We destroyed it over 500 years ago. Don't you think if it was still active we would have noticed new Gems out and wreaking havoc?"

"I know. It probably nothing but I still want to make sure. It would give me peace and mind." Rose said.

"I'll go with you! Just in case you need someone to watch your back." I said eagerly. Anything to have some alone time with Rose.

Rose smiled "That's alright Pearl. I can handle myself and like Garnet was saying it's probably nothing. I will be back in a bit."

And with that Rose got on the warp pad and left to go to the Kindergarten.

"Garnet, she she seemed sure something was there. Are you sure you can't something there?" I asked nervously. I remembered what horrors came out of that place. We lost so many friends, humans and Gems alike to take that wretched place down.

"I'm sure!" Garnet said, seeming irritated. "And if I am wrong, Rose will quickly shatter any hostile Gem she sees." Garnet summoned her gauntlets and took out the nearest boulder."Or I will." It seemed she also hasn't fully gotten over just how much we all lost from that war. I don't know if we ever will.

Please be safe Rose.

Steven's bedroom

"Dang! That was pretty intense Pearl. So... what did happen at the Kindergarten?" Steven asked; his youthful innocence was always showing. Pearl just couldn't bring herself to destroy it just yet but she could sugar coat her answer.

"Well Steven we lost alot of good Gems and even some humans taking down the Kindergarten. Do you remember the 12 sets of armor in your mothers armory?" Steven nodded. "Well, those are permanent monuments to the 12 humans who paid the ultimate price for our cause. They were very brave and because of them the rebellion succeeded." A tear strolled down Pearls cheek. "There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of them. Me and Rose personally went to their families to tell them. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"I...I'm sorry Pearl." Steven said. " I shouldn't of asked you."

She smiled. "No no its OK Steven. You need to know you are old enough. Any way. Amy? How bout that story?"

"Oh yeah right! OK S-man where do you want me to start? It's pretty sad, some of it." Amythest said.

"How bout the beginning?" Steven said with stars in his eyes. He definitely got that from Rose.

"OK here it goes."

Amethyst

It was very dark. I could hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing and that was my life for a long time. Just in the ground doing nothing at all. I had no idea just how long I was there.

But, then suddenly I started feeling...something. I started to take form. I felt myself moving out and there was light. A blinding light. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I saw a canyon filled with nothing but holes, drills rocks and even more holes. It was very desolate but I saw a rock I liked and I sat on it. I played with the rocks. When I learned to summon my weapon, I even spilt one big rock into two smaller rocks. That was my life, alone with rocks to keep me company.

And then one day, it changed. In the distance I saw a light beam down from the sky. I was frightened but also very curious so I went to go check it out.

As I got closer to the source of the light, I heard a noise that was unfamiliar to me. It actually sounded... good. It reminded me of a bird singing but more beautiful . I found myself being drawn forward to the noise not knowing where it might lead.

I caught up to it eventually. I am pretty short so my little legs only carry me so far.

I finally got to what seemed to be where the noise was coming from. I went forward, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. I accidentally crunched a rock under my foot.

The noise stopped and the Kindergarten had never been so quite. I heard a familiar sound of Gem weapon being summoned and then a sharp metallic sound, like metal rubbing against something.

"What was that!?" I heard someone say. She had a very welcoming voice. Or maybe that's just because it was the only other voice I had ever heard.

I panicked though and ran to hide behind a disabled drill. Little did I know I left little footprints all the way to my hiding place.

"I know you are here! Show yourself!" She demanded. In my short time here I have never truly been scared. But I was now.

I was just thinking about what to do when I looked to my right to see a giant woman standing above me. I screamed, fell, and shuffled backward. The woman actually looked worried about...me. How could she care about me? I don't even know her.

She must have realized she had her weapons in her hands because she gasped and quickly put away her Gem weapon and then put the sharp thing in her right hand to her side and put it in some kind of container. It made the metal sound I heard earlier.

"Don't be afraid." She held her arms out and a smile appeared on her lips. "My name is Rose Quartz. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell be your name?"

"My...my name...is...Amethyst." I said. Honestly I was at loss for words. I never even seem another Gem until now.

"Amethyst." She smiled again. "That's a pretty name. Here. Let me help you up." She extended her hand once more and this time I took it as she pulled me up. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked as she brushed the dirt off of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked timidly. I still didn't know what to make of Rose.

"Well are you here alone"? She asked.

"Well yeah. I have always been alone. I didn't even know other Gems exsisted. Sometimes I wished but... I didn't know." I asked and there was pity in Roses eyes.

"Well I'm here now. Where did you come from?" Rose asked seemingly curious.

"Come here and I'll show you." I grabbed her hand which caused her to lean forward and I led her back to my pint sized hole.

"I came from right here. Just one day, pop, right out of the hole." I said and Rose seemed confused.

"You mean you just emerged one day?" She asked looking concerned.

"Well yeah! Why? Is that not normal for Gems?"

"No. It's not. But there is nothing wrong with that!" A smile took up her face once again. "Nothing wrong with that at all. So! What of I told you I knew of some other Gems too?"

"You mean there is more of us?" I asked. I wouldn't let myself hope there was more, but maybe just maybe...

"Yup! Come on let me take you home. Pearl and Garnet will love to meet you."

"Home..." I looked around. This was the only place I knew of. Everything else was so foreign. But it there was more Gems like me..."OK! I smiled at her. Let's go!"

Amethyst

Not the homecoming I was expecting. When we got off the warp pad. We were met by two other Gems one red and the other pale. Garnet and Pearl. They looked at me very started. Garnet rushed at me and tired to hurt me but Rose raised her shield to protect me.

"What are you doing!? Stand down Garnet!"

"Rose! She is from the Kindergarten! They were only breed for one thing: war. We have to shatter her right now!"

"No! I found her lost and scared. We sworn to protect ALL life on Earth and that includes hers. NOW STAND DOWN!"

Garnet looked at me for another second and then backed away.

"Rose you remember what they did!? Nothing good comes out of that place." Pearl said looking at me with about the same compassion as Garnet.

"That's where you are wrong! There is good in her. Garnet! Use your future vison. You know it too be true."

Garnet looked at me for a bit. She didn't seem happy about it but she shook her head. "Rose is right. She is harmless."

"Thank you! Now Amethyst come with me. I need to talk to you about some things."

"Oh...ok." I followed her through a door and it shut behind us. "What was that about?" I asked

"They will come around. It's just they are scared. Like you. Do you understand?"

"I think so... Rose? Did I do something wrong?"

"What!? No. Baby you did nothing wrong. You are never where you come from. You are where you end up. And where you ended up is as a Crystal Gem."

"A Crystal Gem?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Now come here. I have something I want to tell you. The stroy of the rebellion."

Steven's bed room

"Fin" Amethyst said.

"Oh wow... Garnet? Pearl? Where you guys really that mean to her?" Steven asked. Those eyes were casting huge beams of guilt.

"Yes we did Steven. But like Rose said, we were scared. We didn't know what it could mean. Kind of like when Greg entered our lives but then we got you." She bent down and kissed Stevens head. We love you Steven good night."

"Goodnight guys! And Amethyst?"Steven asked

"Yes Steveman?" She asked

"Thank you."

Amethyst looked glad and ran and tackled Steven in a firm hug. "Your welcome Steven."

Amethyst got up with tears I'm her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

The three Gems got to the Temple door. And Garnet stooped Pearl and Amethyst at the door.

"You too are so obvious." She said bluntly

"What...what are you talking about Garnet?" Pearl stammered and Amethyst just face plamed herself.

"Pearl I know a thing or two about love. And I definitely know it when I see it. I'm happy for you two." She said and she even smiled.

Both Pearl and Amethyst were blushing and flustered. "Th...Thank you." They both said too fast and quickly went to their room.

"Haha. Remember when we were like that? Garnet asked.

"Oh yeah I do". She replied

Talking to yourself is not so weird when you are two different people.


	6. Things That Are Yet To Come

Garnet was also known to occasionally sleep after missions of mass importance. She went alone because she didn't want to interrupt Steven and Connie's training with Pearl, and Amethyst was no where to be seen so Garnet didn't bother.

She had been getting visions of a corrupted Gem; it was the first in months. So she went out and stopped it. After it was all said and done she went home.

Now that she was in her room, she could see all the Gems we bubbled over the years. Once allies, they are now this.

She looked over to the one Gem that she felt the most guilty about, it wasn't hard to find because she remembers how much sorrow that day brought to Steven. He tried so hard to train it, and because the Gems were so blinded by their ways of doing things they hurt both the Centibeetle and Steven.

While still in form, Ruby and Sapphire started talking.

"I still hate looking at this place Ruby..." Sapphire said. "So much loss here. Not for us but for them. They lost who they were. And right now we are stealing their future from them as well. I just wish... I just wish we knew how to help them."

"Rose knew." Ruby said. "I miss her. Being the leader is extremely hard sometimes. Making decisions like these. I just can't deal with it." There was a tear that rolled out of Garnet's right eye.

"I know what you mean. It's hard for any one Gem to handle but that's why we have each other."

"Always so wise. I love you Sapphy"

"I love you too."

Not soon after the exchange Garnet closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. But Garnet does not have dreams, she has visions of the future.

Garnet

I see a massive army before me. In the distance, I see the insignia of the Dimond is an army of Quartz soldiers coming towards us. The 8 of us.

"Pearl! Amethyst! Fuse with me! Peridot and Lapis! We could really use Topaz right now!" I said and then I looked at Steven... He was older, 21 by the looks of him, he was alot taller. He also had curly, brown hair like Rose's pulled back into a pony tail. Connie was at his side. She grew to look like a fine young woman as well. She was in full battle gear and had Rose's Sword by her side.

"Steven and Connie! You know what to do! We also have an army!"

"Right!" They said in unison. They looked into each others eyes and kissed like they would never get another chance. There was a flash of light and there stood Stevonnie in full battle gear with Roses sword on her side .

"We will be back as soon as we can!" Stevonnie said. She got onto Lions back and went back to the temple to get reinforcements. I just hope all Steven's training with them paid off.

I looked at the remaining five of us. Pearl and Amethyst were looking at eachother which very might well be the last time and Lapis and Peridot were holding hands and crying softly to themselves.

"OK Crystal Gems. This could be the very last time we fight together. If any one wants to say anything now would be a good time to say it." I said.

Amethyst went first. "You guys are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Each of us have had our differences in the past but..." she started tearing up pretty bad. "I just love you guys so much."

Pearl was the next to speak. "I have fought countless battles. I thought back then I had something to fight for. I thought back then I had a reason to fight. But when I see all of you, when I see Steven... That is something I will protect with my life. I love all of you. Even you Peridot." She smiled and hugged all of us.

Next it was Peridot to say something. "Listen you clods... back seven earth years ago when I was stranded here I thought it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. But if I have to live and eventually die on this miserable rock, there is no one I would rather be with than you guys." Then Lapis gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Finally Lapis spoke "I used to hate Earth. I used to hate every single one of you. But now... you are the closest thing I ever had to friends. The closest thing I have to family and I will fight for my family and I will fight for my home."

"OK Gems! Let's buy Stevonnie some time!" I said and then there was a flash of light. Topaz was flying over head and I fused with Pearl and Amethyst to form Alexandrite.

"FOR EARTH!" We said in unison as we charged into battle which could be the final time.

While the fighting was taking place near the beach, Stevonnie went to the Temple to locate Rose's room. As Steven got older and more in tune with Rose's powers, he started using his mother's old room as sort of a rehabilitation facility for the corrupted Gems he cured. Over the past few years they have began training and honing their fighting skills just in case the need ever arose. When Steveonnie reached the front of the house, she got off of Lion and went inside. She paused at the sight of the house she was amazed, it still hasn't changed one bit in 7 years.

"Steven are you ok?"

"Yeah I was just thinking... about the past. About how we met."

"Are you still mad at me for coming?"

"No, Connie I understand why you came, hell we need you. I'm just worried about..."

"The baby?"

Steveonnie reached down and put her hand on her Gem. "Yeah. I'm really worried. What if something happens?"

"I know. But don't worry nothing is going to happen."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because you will protect me silly."

"I love you Connie."

Steveonnie smiled. "I love you too. Now let's get our army."

Steveonnie entered Rose's room. She could already see the numberous Gems getting ready for war. Armor was being put on, wepons were being sharpened, and battle plans being drawn.

Steveonnie went up to a green Gem. Her sphere-like gem was located on her shoulder.

"General Centipettle! How are things coming along?"

Emerald, formally known as the corrupted gem Centipettle, turned around with a smile across her lips. "Steveonnie! Always nice to see you! I would rather you not call me that. But I'll let it slide. Our army is about ready. Thanks to Pearl's training and Peridot making our weapons and armor we are ready for whatever

Homeworld throws at us."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now what's the plan?" Steveonnie went to the table where Emerald and the other Generals were crowded around. On the top of it was a battle map of Beach City.

"The enemy army is here." She pointed to the southern side of the beach, coming from the city. Thank god we evacuated the town in time, Steveonnie thought to herself. "While the others are fighting here, along the waters edge, Lion will create a portal to the opposite end of the city..."

"Causing them to fight a two front war." Steveonnie said.

"Exactly."

"Alright signal the troops."

A horn blew and the sound echoed throughout the entire room and soon Steveonnie saw at least a hundred Gems knelt down before her.

"Okay guys listen up! I know a lot of you have already fought for this world before. But Homeworld is back and this time like never before! They wish to send us all into oblivion. They are not only here for Earth but, they are her for me as well, they know im the new Pink Diamond. I cannot ask you to risk your lives to protect me..." One of the Gems yelled out ,"We will fight to Hell and back for you boss!" and numerous others nodded their heads in agreement. I continued. "I hope each and every one of us comes back alive, but I know that is only wishful thinking. Many of us will die today, our gems shattered. I am willing to give up everything I have to defend Earth. Are you with me!?" A roar filled Steveonnie's ears and she heard weapons clashing against shields, a war cry. " Good! Now let's go show Homeworld what it means to call Earth our home!" And with that they rused out of the Temple and went to fight for the only true home they have ever known.

Garnet.

There is no such thing as a good war. We held our own against the endless hoard of soilders. They seemed to just keep coming. Homeworld transport ships filled the sky, but because we were so close to the ocean, Topaz was able to take down hundreds of soldiers with gallons upon gallons of water. But they just kept coming. As Alexandrite we laid waste to every soldier who dared to come close to the beach but we knew we couldn't keep this up forever. We needed Steven's army.

Just as soon as I got the thought into my head I heard a gigantic explosion. It seemed as the entire battlefield just stopped fighting. Then there was a huge beam of light, I smiled.

The calvary has arived.

Steveonnie

The first casualty of war was Lion. I rode him into battle as we charged along with the front lines. I unsheathed Rose's sword and summoned my shield. I protected my allies and myself as I chopped down numerous Gems. It was going well but I should have paid more attention to the sky. There were more support ships dropping down even more soldiers. One of the ships took aim at us, and fired. I didn't see it coming but some how Lion did. He threw me off of him and I tumbled to the ground, rolled and quickly got to my feet. I looked at him and he looked dead at me and time just stopped. I swear he smiled at me, as if telling me everything will be OK. Then the blast hit and he was gone.

"Lion NO!" Tears appeared in my eyes as I was taken over by pure unbridled rage. I looked up and saw the ship that took away my best friend. Then I did something that should not of worked but it did. I summoned my shield as big as I could manage and hurled it at the ship. The shield hit the side of it and caused it to crash in a fiery explosion. But my shield keep going, almost if it was a pinball and bounced off of every ship in the sky. One after the other the ships fell down and crashed, some in the ocean, some on the beach and some even crashed on the town, taking a good bit of enemies with it.

"That was for Lion." I said and ran into battle like someone who didn't care if she lived or died.

Garnet

The last casualty of war was the three humans on the battlefield: Steven, Connie, and their unborn child.

The battle was over. We gathered near the beach. Even though we won we suffered heavy losses. In the end only a handful of our army survived Emerald was scavenging the battle field looking for any gems that might not be shattered seeing they got proper transportation back to the temple. Alexandrite, Topaz, and Steveonnie were on the edge of town next to what used to be the Big Donut. We all unfused.

"We did it..." I said in astonishment.

"Heck yeah we did it!" Peridot said looking pleased and she started high fiving everyone and Lapis planted a big kiss on her lips. Pearl and Amythest followed suit and the four of them started celebrating. But while the others where celebrating, Steven was trembling in Connie's arms as she was comforting him.

"Steven? What happened?" I asked him and the other Gems saw him and all wondered similar questions.

He removed himself from Connie's arms. His eyes were red and puffy and he seemed full of grief and rage at the same time. "Lion... He sacrificed his life to save ours. ...If we paid more attention to the sky... God this is all my fault."

"No Steven it's not. Lion was brave he sacrifed his life to save you both. If it wasn't for him we very well not have won this war. He made his choice alone. Do not mourn his death but celebrate his life and the life he granted both of you." I said.

Connie put her arm around Stevens waist and another on her stomach. "I think we could all use some good news right now." She looked up at Steven and smiled.

Steven wiped his eyes and looked at Connie. "Are you sure?" Connie nodded.

"OK.

They both looked at the Gems. And said in unison "We are pregnant! "

The Gems had about the same reaction all congratulating the younge couple and started hugging one other and started talking about the bright future ahead. Steven and Connie where hugging and stayed embraced in each others arms for the longest time. They seemed so happy.

Then we heard a whistling sound in the air and a thud. There was sounds of breath being sucked in. We turned around and saw possibly the worst sight any of us has ever saw.

Connie and Steven had been shot by single arrow. The tip was coming out of the small of Connie's back and the feathered end was sticking out of Steven's back. The arrow hit both of their stomachs, right through Steven's Gem and into Connie's stomach were their unborn child was resting.

I heard a bow string being drawn back for a second blow and I saw the tip of and arrow come out of an ally way a few yards back. But Lapis was faster she rained down needle sharp shards of water at the foe, some how she got her gem and she shattered.

Connie and Steven were silently crying. Amethyst was trying to say it was going to be alright but she just couldn't.

"Guys. ... If I'm going to die I want to say... Thank you. You guys are the best family I could have." He started coughing as blood was pouring out of his mouth. "I love you all. I love you so much. I'm so sorry Connie. I couldn't protect you but I love you with all my heart and I will find you in the next life I... swear."

And with that he shattered, leaving nothing behind but his bloodstained tee shirt, a pair of jeans and pink gem shards scattered about.

Connie fell and I caught her and gently laid her head on my lap.

"Garnet..." her eyes started to tear up. "Steven, the baby...me... why? What have we done to deserve this?"

"You do not deserve any of this Connie. You deserve the world. Steven wanted that for you. Thank you for being so good to him. I have never seen him as happy as he was with you. Rest now. I promise the entire world will know of your courage."

Connie smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank... you..." She then took her last breath.

Garnet awoke with a gasp. The dream was so intense it split her apart. Ruby looked at Sapphire in awe, tears streaming down both her cheeks. "Sapphire! I had the worst dream! Steven..."

"I know Ruby I was there."

"And Connie! And Lion! And...Them..." Ruby looked up in bewilderment at all the bubbled gems that somehow became good again.

"RUBY! I know! I saw it too!" There was tears sliding down her cheeks as well. "That can't be our future..." she whispered, as of she was in complete shock.

"What should we do?"

"We will not tell the others. You know as well as I do that it was just a possible future we saw. We will just have to wait and see. We cannot base our judgements on something that may or may not even happen." Sapphire said coolly. The air in the room started to chill.

"And what if it does?"

"I don't know..." For once, the person with all the answers didn't have a clue about what to do.


End file.
